My Little Demon Master
by RedWine-StickyMacarons
Summary: Adopted from Nekobaby1997 Please enjoy
1. Master?

Holding the sleeping child in his arms, Sebastian walked up to his manor. A dark and cold place, surrounded by a large brick fence with metal spikes at the top and a large black gate.  
"He had never had though that Ciel would revert back to his infant years, once a demon. It was a puzzling situation, as a matter of fact most troublesome. Sebastian never had any experience with infants before, all he had was the information he gained watching human mother nurse there young.  
He walked onto his property, cradling Ciel, and took a small black key out of his pocket. He placed it into the keyhole, and opened the large door. He lit a candle and held it in one hand, while the other held Ciel. He walked up one of the twin stairs.  
He opened the door at the far end of the corridor, and entered the master bedroom. He placed the sleeping infant on the bed, and surrounded him by pillows, so he would not fall of. Since he didnt have a Crib, for his young master to sleep in, it was necessary to do so. He blew out the candle, and walked out of the room, into the twin master bedroom beside it.  
As the sun began to shine thought the manor, Sebastian heard the cry of his master. He walked into the infant's room and began to cradle him, gently in his arms.  
"You must be hungry, young master". Sebastian guessed , holding the wailing child.  
"Shhh, its okay Ill feed you" Ciel began to calm down, as he held him rocking him back and forth.  
Ciel sat down on the kitchen counter, watching Sebastian, mash up some peas into a small bowl. He lifted up Ciel from the counter and sat him gracefully on his lap. He took the bowl with mashed up peas, and placed some near his mouth on a silver spoon. Ciel refused to eat it giving off an Are you trying to poison me look.j  
"Young master, if you do not eat you will never grow big". After hearing those words Can not i gave it a try, and soon ended up finishing the howl bowl."Good boy" Sebastian praised him.  
He put the bowl on the counter, and put on cloth over his shoulder, and began to gently pat the infants back, as he seen most mothers do to their youn after eating. Ciel let out a small burp and Sebastian smiled./  
After breakfast, Sebastian went out and bought clothes, diapers, a crib, some toys, a high chair, a carriage and a pacifier for his young, infant master.  
Outside of the manor, Sebastian watched as Ciel crawled around on the dirt floor, exploring his new home. The phone rang and Sebastian walked inside, turning his back on baby Ciel. When he returned his young master was covered in mud, with a large smile in his face, building a mud castle.  
"oh Dear" Sebastian said unhappy, holding his master under the arm, away from his body.  
"You are very troublesome young master. I hadn't planed on giving you a bath till tonight."  
In the bath room Sebastian undressed Ciel, and placed him into the warm water. he began to wash the child's body as he heard a loud high pitch voice coming from down stairs.  
"Sebby" it was no mistaken whos voice that was, it was none other then Grell.  
He burst open the bath room door, and examined baby Ciel in the tub.  
"I see the rumors are true, Ciel has definitely turned into a demon, no less a cute ity bitty baby." Grell said smiling.  
"I dont have time to play your games, Reaper" Sebastian said rising off the soap from Ciel as he giggled and splashed water around.  
"ahh baby Ciel is so cute, can I at less help you take care of him" he replies as Sebastian removed his young master from the tub, wrapping him tightly in a towel.  
"I am quite capable, of taking care of my young master myself" Sebastian said as Grell grabbed him from Sebastian's arms.  
"return my young master immediately Grell" he said.  
"please let me help take care of him, see he liked me" Grell said rubbing his nose against the infants, who giggled  
"absolutely not" Sebastian said disgusted that the reaper was touching his young master nose to nose.  
"why not" Grell whined as Sebastian snatched him from hes arms. "meanie".  
"if you'll excuse me I have to put my young master to bed" he said walking out of the room.  
"He placed Ciel in his small wooden crib, right in front of a large window. He took a small plush toy he hade purchesd earlier for his young master, and showed to Ciel. He began to smile and try and reach for the toy, that was to high up. Sebastien lowerd the toy, to his young master, and he held it tightly. Sebastien also gave his young master a pacifier, and placed it gently into the infants mouth. He placed a small cover over the child who had fallen asleep, and walked out of the room.  
At the door he noticed a small music box on the dresser, and winded it up. Soon enough soothing music began to play, and he left the room. waled down the hall way and noticed Grell, leaning up against the wall.  
"I thought you had left" Sebastian said unhappily  
""I couldnt just leave, my sebby alone with a baby." Grell said  
"if you want to help, then you woud leave me" Sebastian said walking away from the annoying reaper, towards the kitchen  
"ahh Sebby is so mean" cried Grell in a childish voice.  
"dont you have souls to reap" Sebastian asked opening the door to the kitchen, and slamming it in Grells face.  
"of course, I just thought my sebby would be happy if I stopped by to see how he was doing" he said rubbing his face were the door had hit him.  
"it seems you were wrong" Sebastian said taking out a baby bottle from the cabinet  
"well seen as am not needed here, I should be going" grell said with his arms crossed. "bye bye sebby, see you soon"  
As Grell left Sebastian sighed in relief thinking that reaper would never leave.  
He poured milk into the baby bottle, and placed the lid back over it. he set it one the counter, so he would not have to prepared one for when his young master woke up.  
As the sun began to rise, around 6 a.m. a blood curdling cry was herd through out the manor. Sebastian grabbed the bottle on the counter, and walked towards the babys room. he was surprised that his young master had woken up so early In the morning, none of the less he was surely going to be hungry. Sebastian entered the child room and noticed the squirming, crying infant in his crib.  
Sebastian walked to his young master, and picked him up gently with on arms wile holding the milk in the other. He laid the child in his arms, and sat down a chiar beside the crib. While the child drank the milk Sebastian held the top of it, seeing as though the child couldn't hold it properly on his own.  
Feeding the child, he noticed the blinds moving, with indicated the window had been open. He stoop up with infant, and opened the blinds, to his remark the window hade been open. He noticed sand on the edge of the window.  
He took the bottle away from Ciel, and he began to cry. He placed Ciel over his shoulder, and patted his back gently.  
"its alright bocchan, if you continue to drink, you wont be hungry for the nice meal I prepared for you" Sebastian said leaving the room with the wailing child.  
Sebastian sat Ciel down in his high chair, and begane to mix some brown sugar with the young masters porage. He took the seet beside his young master and placed a spon with porige neer his moth. Ciel moved around, trying to avoid the spoon with porridge.  
"perhaps it is to hot, for my young master" Sebastian said blowing on the porridge.  
He started to move the spoon near the young masters moth, but Ciel kept moving his moth away.  
"open up, if Ciel wants to be big and strong hell have to eat up" Sebastian said as he realized he had called his master by his name.  
Sebastian soon got the ideal, since he was raising his master, he would have to be a parental figure. Surely little Ciel wouldint remember he used t be his butler. Do it as decided Sebastian would raise Ciel, as his father, with also gave him more rights to command Ciel to do as he says.  
Ciel turned his head, and started to squirm in his high chair. Sebastian took the plush tow that Ciel had and began to move it around. Ciel smiled and giggled as he managed to put the spoon with porige in Ciels mouth.  
"did my little Ciel like his porridge" he asked the infant who was reaching from more.  
When he was all done Sebastian took Ciel out of his high chair and placed him over his shoulder, gently patting his back.  
"good boy, Ciel manged to eat all of it" he praised the child as he spit up a little bit of his porridge.  
Sebastian whipped the porridge of his shoulder and took Ciel back to his room.  
He changed Ciel from his night time outfit, to his daytime one and added him a little hat.  
"my, my dont we look cute" he said holding Ciel gently who was sucking on his pacifier


	2. Father

Ciel sat on the floor playing with some large plush toys, while Sebastian say on the couch watching his little one play.  
Sebastian changed out of his butler attire and put on a nice black suit with a dark red vest.  
was currently wearing a cute little onesie that was a navy blue. He also had a funton bitter rabbit.  
Ciel looked up at Sebastian and giggled holding up the large rabbit. "What do you got there?~" Sebastian cooed getting up and going over to him.  
Ciel babbled and was swinging around the rabbit. Sebastian chuckled and picked him up. "I think it's time for lunch don't you agree?~" Ciel tried to mimic Sebastian but his words coming out as Babel and giggles.  
"That's a yes now isn't it Ciel?" Ciel held out the bitter rabbit as Sebastian carried him to the kitchen. Ciel was set on the counter. "Now normally babies aren't aloud in the kitchen~ but today will be an acceptation" Ciel set down the rabbit and started to crawl away from Sebastian. "Now now~ come back here. We haven't discussed what was for desert." Ciel stopped and looked at him. "Oh did that catch your attention?~" Ciel came back and squealed.  
Sebastian picked up the baby bringing him to the fridge to pull out a bottle. "Here this will keep you till dinner."  
Sebastian grabbed the rabbit and went to Ciel's room. "Time for a nap~" Ciel heard that and started to cry loudly and thrash in Sebastian arms. "Ciel stop." Ciel screamed and cried, Sebastian rubbed his back with soft soothing circles.  
"Ciel calm down. It's alright." Sebastian said in a soothing tone. Ciel started to calm a little but was still sniffling. Sebastian held the bottle up to his lips.  
Ciel turned his head the other way and started up again. Sebastian sat down in a chair and started rocking his little Ciel.  
"Shh~ shh~ it's alright." Ciel started to calm down. Sebastian moved him to cradle so he could drink his bottle. Sebastian held out the bottle to his lips. Ciel opened his mouth for it.  
One blue and one violet eye looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled in return. Ciel closed his eyes and kept drinking the bottle.  
Sebastian saw that Ciel had fallen asleep. He carefully pulled out the bottle and set Ciel in the crib. He put a small soft baby blanket over Ciel's body.  
While Ciel slept peacefully for a nap. Sebastian went to do some paper work. Sebastian got to his office when he heard the window opening. He sensed a demon in Ciel room.  
Sebastian turned around and ran to Ciel room. Ciel was dropped and the thing ran out. Sebastian rushed to catch the sleeping baby.  
Once Ciel was safe in Sebastian arms he was carefully put back in the crib. The window slammed open and Sebastian growled. He decided to close the window and lock it, but that would never keep a demon out.  
Sebastian used demonic magic to deal Ciel's room. Who ever or what ever was after his Ciel was not going to get him with out going through Sebastian.  
Sebastian made sure to seal the mansion and the grounds, but after Sebastian was pretty drain. Using a lot of demonic power was draining.  
Sebastian went to check on Ciel to make sure he was still asleep. He was. So Sebastian headed to the office and finished some paperwork.  
When Ciel summoned him he was taken away from his position as earl. Sebastian laughed at the thought of Ciel reaction to him as a duke.  
Sebastian looked out the window. It was dusk already. He should probably wake up little Ciel before he over sleeps. Sebastian stood up popping his back.  
"How long did I daydream for?" He said to himself. Sebastian kept a decent pace to Ciel room.  
Sebastian made it to Ciel room and went to the crib. "Oh~ baby Ciel time to wake up~. You've had a long enough nap for today."  
"Ciel opened his eyes and turned over giving a babbling sound. Sebastian chuckled. "Don't argue. Come on let's get up." Sebastian picked up Ciel and grabbed the bunny.  
No matter what age Ciel is he will never be easy to wake up. "Come on." Ciel whined bug out his head in between Sebastian neck and shoulder. Sebastian smiled as he walked to the kitchen.

This is probably the second time he has been happiest. "Se-" Sebastian heard a faint noise as he sat on the couch. "Se-bas-tain~" he cooed at the baby. Ciel moved his mouth then giggled. "basain!" He squealed. Sebastian chuckled.  
"That's close~" Sebastian gave Ciel an Eskimo kiss. "I love you~"

The Demon watched the child squeal and babble out nonsense to him. He would nod his head like he was paying attention to the child. The child looked up at Sebastian and held the rabbit up and started to babble again. Sebastian hummed. Ciel stopped and turned his head towards the door. Sebastian looked up and sensed someone there. "Who could that be little one?"

Ciel stared at the door for a while. Sebastian could sense Someone there. He could sense their demonic power too. He slowly got up and opened the door. No one.

Sebastian growled and knew someone was coming after his child. He looked over to see Ciel just fine. He glanced at the time and headed towards Ciel. "Time for lunch." Of course while the child was sleeping he would have to go and get a meal for him self. He picked the child up "it's lovely out side for lunch."


	3. Help

_~Yes yes lovely's I know this is really short but like the idoito I am i added to the second chapter~_

Sebastian sat down, wiping the sweat from his brow. Sebastian had to deal with Ciels over all picky and brattiness. Didn't help Sebastian knew very little about children. Taking care of a baby no less. He sighed closed his eyes only for a moment of peace. As soon as Sebastian closed them, Ciel started to scream and cry once again. Sebastian groaned and rubbed his face. "For the love of-" he sighed mid sentence. "I'm coming." He decided to switch Ciel's room next to the master bedroom, more convenient for him. He walked at a slow pace, energy being drained from him. Of course with the downs came an ups. He opened the door find Ciel sitting in a puddle of milk wet. "Damn it Ciel." He growled and walked closer. "How in the world did you open the bottle?" He picked up the soaking child and held him out. He moved to the bathroom to change Ciel's diaper and night clothes. He moved slowly pulling the clothes off. Sebastian looked at the crying child. "Shoot me." He sighed and went to the room and picking out a new diaper and clothing.

He never have felt this exhausted in his entire life. Eventually he made it to the child who was screaming. He wiped him down and put the new clothing on. He picked up the child and took the blue haired baby. Ciel kept crying and Sebastian tried everything in his power not make the child shut up. Sebastian set the child on the master bed. Sebastian collapsed on the bed beside the screaming child. He turned his head "What?! Do you want?!" Ciel opened his mouth and screamed louder. Sebastian saw a glimpse of white and red. He ran his finger over the gums. "Oh... I see now it makes sense." Ciel started to suck and chew on Sebastian's fingers. The cubby hands grabbed on too Sebastian hand to keep it there. He looked at the child. "Well soon you'll get your cute baby fangs" he stated climbing further up the bed with the child. "Time for bed child." He stood up and left to get a binki ego come back a second later stuffing it in the child's mouth. Ciel watched the black haired male following his every movement. The elder demon laid down and promptly fell asleep.

In the late morning Sebastian woke up to find Ciel missing. He stood up and could sense the child in the hall way. He went to see what he was doing and regret it. Ciel had some how took off his clothes and his diaper was full in the hall way. His dirty baby bum sitting on the clean carpet (now dirty). Ciel looked up and giggled. Sebastian looked at grubby hands now dirty with his own finkelmatter. Sebastian looked at the wall and he felt his eye twitch. Ciel started to bounce and look around ready to be on his way. Sebastian turned around and took some deep breaths. He turned back and held the child out. "Well another bath is due, you are a very messy child of mine." Ciel made a noise of complaint as Sebastian took him to the bath. "I might as well join you I need a bath as well." He ran the warm water and started to strip while holding the child away from him. Sebastian sat down and set Ciel on his lap. "Let's get you cleaned" he started to clean with a wash cloth. Ciel started to splash around giggling. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle. "Look at you my love. All childish, I can only imagine you're reaction." Ciel grabbed the wash cloth and tried to copy cleaning.

After the bathing session Sebastian stuck Ciel in a child cage with a bunch of toys as he cleaned the crib walls and floor, by the time he was done it was time of lunch.


End file.
